lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Tauriel
Tauriel, a Woodland Elf of Mirkwood, is a character of The Hobbit films. She is a warrior and a captain of the Elven guard of Mirkwood. Portrayal in adaptations The Hobbit film trilogy Tauriel is played by the actress Evangeline Lilly. She first appears in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug as a captain of the Mirkwood Elven Guard. Throughout the film, a subplot develops involving possible romance between her and Kili. She rescues Kili after the Dwarves are ambushed by Giant Spiders as she leads what we later learn is the latest in a series of missions to clear Mirkwood of their growing presence. Under Legolas's orders, she and the other guards take the Dwarves back to the Elven cavern fortress and confiscate their weapons. There, Tauriel becomes curious of Kili's talisman and they talk for a while. Legolas watches them talking from a distance. Later, Thranduil confronts Tauriel, telling her that as a captain of the guard she must drive the Giant Spiders out of Mirkwood. When she asks what will happen to other lands after the spiders are driven from Mirkwood, Thranduil says that he doesn't care about other lands. He mentions then that Legolas, his son, has grown fond of her but that she should not give him hope, because she is a common silvan (woodland) elf and Legolas is the son of a king. When the Dwarves escape, Tauriel and Legolas lead a band of elf guards in battle as Bolg and his troops arrive to attack the Dwarves. During the battle, Kili is injured and is saved once again by Tauriel. She and Legolas take one orc to the palace for interrogation. The orc mocks Tauriel about the impending death of Kili, which enrages her. When she tries to kill the orc, Thranduil orders her to leave him be. She then leaves the palace without the permission of the Elvenking to search for the Dwarves. Legolas confronts her and asks her to come back with him so that Thranduil may forgive her. But Tauriel insists that the fight also involves them, and says that since Kili will die from the poisoned arrow if he is not helped, she must find him and tend to the wound. Legolas agrees to accompany her. In Lake-town, the house of Bard is attacked by Bolg and his troops. Tauriel and Legolas arrive to rescue the Dwarves and kill the Orcs. As Legolas runs after Bolg, Tauriel takes some athelas obtained by Bofur and uses it to heal Kili's wounds. Half in delirium, Kili speaks of her great beauty and wonders aloud whether she might someday love him. Tauriel tells him to lie still but is obviously affected, and Kili moves his hand to hold hers. Character and Ability Tauriel's parents were killed by orcs when she was younger and it is hinted that Thranduil looked after her since then. She is a very young elf, around the age of 600. Tauriel knows how to wield any weapon, but primarily uses a bow and arrow and two daggers in battle. She is Captain of the Mirkwood Elven Guard. She is lethal in combat, equal to or greater than Legolas at hand-to-hand combat, and also has knowledge of healing. She is insightful into the changing nature of Middle Earth, recognizing the growing evils of the world and the need to eradicate them rather than withdraw into the safety of the elven fortress. Voice Dubbing actors Video games Tauriel appears in The Hobbit: Armies of the Third Age as a hero in the Elven faction. Behind the Scenes *''Itaril'' was the original name for Tauriel. *Evangeline Lilly, who plays Tauriel in the movie, has said that she knows that people do despise Tauriel, but she thinks that others will come to really like her. Of the character she says, "She has no problem killing. She's a killing machine." Gallery Hr_The_Hobbit-_The_Desolation_of_Smaug_23.jpg|Tauriel's character poster Tauriel portrait - EmpireMag.jpg|A portrait of Tauriel from Empire Magazine Tauriel.jpg|Evangeline as Tauriel- as she appears in the Entertainment Weekly Promo shoot Tauriel_The_Hobbit.jpg|First look on Tauriel EW - Tauriel and Legolas still.jpg|Tauriel and Legolas from Entertainment Weekly Tauriel - Hero.PNG|Tauriel as a hero in The Hobbit: Armies of the Third Age Screen Shot 2013-09-01 at 10.21.57 AM.png|Tauriel in the activity book Screen Shot 2013-09-01 at 10.22.43 AM.png|Tauriel and Legolas from Activity book Desolation - Tauriel and Legolas poster.jpg|Tauriel and Legolas in a promotional poster for The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Desolation - Tauriel and Thranduil.jpg|Tauriel confronted by the Elvenking Thranduil hobbit-3.jpg|Thranduil and Tauriel discussing something Etymology Tauriel means 'Woodland daughter' (S. taur great + ''-iell ''fem. suffix; daughter). External link * Category:Non-canonical Elves Category:The Hobbit: There and Back Again Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:Characters created for Peter Jackson's trilogy